let's be notorious
by THURTEEN
Summary: A humorous story based on the Akatsuki and an OC in a high school setting.   The story is more centered between HidanxOOC. Rated T for Hidan.
1. First Chapter

NOTES:

_Okay, so this is my very first fan-fiction. So no harsh critiques please. :) Before you start feasting your eyes onto my fic, I'd just like to give you some important information so you don't find yourself lost. Thus, clicking out of the page and missing this story. D: It's based on the Akatsuki and an OC that I recently made especially for this fan-fiction. There are a few things that I don't mention in this first chapter which is:_

_1. It is actually, the very beginning of school. ( the first day ) It is sort of implied in the beginning but, just in case you don't realize I'll just tell you here._

_2. The setting is in Konoha, ( I couldn't think of anywhere else to put the story on, and I wasn't going to make up a random place )_

_Mkay, so I plan to center this fiction around Hidan and my OC, just so you are all aware. Okay?_

_Hopefully very humorous and ALL of the Akatsuki will be included and WILL play a nice big roll in the fiction so nobody will be left out._

Stuffing a waffle down my throat I looked at a short checklist I had jotted down, it had all the necessities and little nik-naks I needed for this school year but I wasn't ready. Nope. Never. I had procrastinated and gotten terribly side tracked and had ended up leaving everything until this morning.

"ugh, WHYYY?"

I rushed up and down the stairs continuously, grabbing binders and kunai and pencils and paper and oh, can't forget my head band. Then throwing a backpack onto the floor and stuffing everything inside of it. I sat down, continuously asking myself and forever regretting at why I had left this until the last minute. As a Grade eleven student, you'd think by now one would be much more responsible. I glanced over at the clock, which alarmingly notified me that I had ten minutes to get to the school. Hauling the backpack over my shoulder I dashed out without locking the door, jumping over fences and quickly making up for loss time. For a moment a strange chakra overcame my urge to get to school and I halted. This chakra wasn't so strange as if it were something out of the ordinary, but more of a sense that this person was not from Konoha.

I raised a brow, but only in curiosity as I headed towards the interesting muse of chakra hiding in an empty ally way. The thought of masking my own chakra did not come to mind as I peered around a large wooden fence into the darkly lit area. A seemingly strange figure loomed over in one corner. I squinted my eyes a little and sort of scrunched my nose as I couldn't actually tell why chakra was coming from a rather large plant. Besides, it just looked like two large jaws tightly clamped together all creepishly like. They were most definitely green in color, and very, very large. I cautiously walked over to it, keeping my hand hovered over a kunai that was strapped to my leg. It didn't move. I didn't move. All I could do at that point was remember to breathe. Well, it certainly didn't seem dangerous, I contemplated on leaving but decided to stay.

Grabbing a small twig that was lying beside me, I reached out and poked the 'large plant'. Nothing happened. I poked it again... harder this time. It twitched slightly and my eyes widened in a sort of shock as it began to open up. Inside was... a person? I fell backwards, my mouth seemed to be glued shut as I simply starred. This person, his face was half white and half black and his hair was rather short and green in color, his whole body seemed to be like that... as far as I could tell. He had a very bored facial expression as he looked up from the comic he was reading. Was it a comic? looked more like a porno magazine now that I think about it.

"Did you want something?"

"uhm, no" I stuttered and almost choked on my own words as I stumbled to my feet and dusted myself off. My eyes never left him. Not once.

"then why are you here?"

"well, I... uhmm, was just getting to school actually!" I began to turn around and before I knew it, a hole began to open up in front of me and he emerged from it considerably quickly. Magazine now put away he had now fully exposed himself. Myself being about 5 foot 4, he loomed over me terribly and that plant like attachment made him even larger. I jumped backwards, kunai drawn. As I examined him, aside from his plant like features the way he wore his clothing struck me as interesting. He wore a sort of black cloak that hid a large percentage of his body other than his feet and a partial amount of his chest and upwards. His cloak was just black, nothing was imprinted on it and the only thing that came to mind was that he wanted to hide his body by wearing that cloak around.

"so, you're going to school in an ally way?" he said calmly implying where I was.

"Well, no. I sensed your chakra and I... mistaken you for a plant!" there, I said it! I bit my lip, as if I was almost anticipating for him to attack me for my misunderstanding.

( black side ) "idiot"

( white side ) "it's alright, happens all the time"

"uh, what?" I wrinkled my forehead in an almost quizzical manner.

( black side ) "I said you were an idiot"

( white side ) "but it happens all the time, so no worries"

He walked very elated over to where I was standing, but still kept a very patient attitude. His stare was intense and I was almost crushed by the silent dominance he was showing. I wanted to melt into a puddle of jelly and plead for forgiveness. He leaned over towards me and I could almost feel his light breathes on my face, I held my breathe and clamped my eyes shut when I heard a voice from outside the ally.

"hey! Zetsu you stupid fucker! you're going to be late for class if you don't hurry your slow ass over here"

The black and white man stopped and turned to look behind him. A silver haired male stood there shouting and stringing a long line of curses while he waved his arm frantically for Zetsu to walk over to him. The one who was yelling didn't seem to notice I was there and he walked over almost puzzled as to why Zetsu was bent over.

"Zet-" he stopped as he noticed me stiffly leaned up against the fence. The kunai still clutched in my hand, but it seemed as if I had forgotten everything I had been taught, since not once during this encounter had I decided to defend myself properly. "What is this?" he pointed and eyed me suspiciously.

"I was observing this interesting shinobi"

"yeah, yeah whatever plant face, now let's go"

"yes, almighty Hidan" Zetsu mumbled sarcastically

Hidan passed up his middle finger as he turned around and began to walk away, Zetsu not far behind.

I had never seen these two before, they must be considerably new and now that I think about it the one called Hidan mentioned something about school. ... Ugh! don't tell me they were going to same school as I was! I wanted to melt back into a puddle of jelly again, and crawl away while I still had any sense of pride. I began to walk stiffly back onto the main road, where I saw the two walking not too far in front of me. I carefully examined the albino, he was about the same height as the other one but didn't have any creepy features. He wore the normal navy blue capris, wrapped ankles and normal shinobi shoes. A white leg strap strapped to his thigh where Kunai lay at rest. He wore a fishnet undershirt and a black long sleeve button up shirt overtop which was not tucked in and was only buttoned up halfway and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His headband was worn around his neck and he hauled around a giant red, three bladed scythe. What also struck me curiously was a silver rosary that he had laying around his neck also, but it's not like I was going to go ask or anything.

I cautiously walked behind them, trying not to walk too fast so I didn't end up catching up to them. Unfortunately Hidan ended up turning to Zetsu which, in turn resulted in him looking back, and straight at me. He gave an unusual smirk and stopped abruptly, pulling Zetsu's sleeve a little so he too, would turn around. They both starred vacantly at me for a minute.

"Hey are you following us?" the silver haired man pointed out dryly.

Following you? Why in the hell's name would I follow you? I pondered for a moment about what I was going to say, but before I could open my mouth Zetsu commented on how I was going to the same school as they were. Hidan nodded and motioned for me to come over.

"I'm Hidan, forget my name and I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin" He held out his hand and I hesitantly shook it, eying his giant scythe.

"My name is-"

"Oh and this is Zetsu" Hidan pointed and Zetsu waved briefly.

Forget it. Why was I even telling them my name in the first place? Oh wait, because it was polite!

"My name is Nao" I replied monotonically.

In the end, I ended up walking beside them all the way to school and I listened quite contently as they laughed at their own jokes. Hidan especially as he cracked up while Zetsu quietly nodded and perhaps added in a few /yes's/ and /haha's/. I could just barely see the side of the high school as we turned a corner, I was relieved and a bit sorry at the same time that we had to split. Konoha's highschool was fairly large, and there was a pretty high chance for a new comer to get lost. I felt like asking whether or not they wanted to get shown around, but when I stepped inside the school and finally realized that I needed to get to class, they were gone. Yep. They vanished and I could just faintly hear Hidan's laugh down the hallway.

"well, so much for them" I mumbled quietly while walking to the end of the hallway, putting my things inside a locker, turning around to leave and-

"hurry up or else I'll drag you to the fucking classroom" Hidan stood a mere few inches away from me and I held back a gasp as I quickly pressed myself against the locker.

"uh, yeah. Do you have to stand so close?" I retorted and walked over to the opening of the classroom but stopped at the entrance. "Wait, you're in the same class as I am?"

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be waisting my time here and-"

"Hidan! Look! Tobi is in the same class too! Come sit with me"

"Fuck no, Nao will sit with you" Hidan pushed me towards the masked teen and I stumbled towards the desk.

"Oh, Zetsu and Hidan told Tobi about Nao"

"What? they told-"

"Oh yes!" Tobi said, patting the top of my head.

I couldn't help but watch Hidan throw his books on his desk, sit down at the desk infront of mine, and turn around just to say-

"so Nao, are you a virgin?"

I raised my hand to go to the bathroom and quickly left.

/This was going to be a long and exhausting year/

_And that concludes the first chapter._

_Yeah, it was kind of short, wasn't it? D: I'll make the next chapters bigger._

_( next chapter tomorrow, or even today because it's 2:42 am. :D )_


	2. S is for September

**S is for September.**

**and**

**September is for _school._**

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Original Characters (c) me_

_

* * *

_

Like being in the fiery pits of hell, I felt like I had just been engulfed by the flames of eternal torture as I sat beside a very real Tobi. Every once and a while I would look cautiously over to him, only to see him stabbing his eraser repeatedly with his pencil and then hear him mutter something along the lines of- 'Tobi is a Good Boy!'. What did he mean by that? In a sort of sick way it sounded really innocent and sweet but in a twisted manner. I wasn't going to say anything, simply because I wouldn't be able to bring up the courage to say anything in the first place. So I sat there hunched over in my chair at the very back of the classroom. I ended up falling into a very peaceful daydream as I blankly watched the teacher move around the front of the classroom talking about something incoherent. I didn't really need to listen anyways, since it was basically just 'beginning of the year lectures' that we got from every teacher we had classes from. As I resumed back to reality, I couldn't help but notice that Tobi had rolled up a sheet of paper. I watched carefully as he placed one end of the now tubular piece of paper in the only eye slot he had on his mask, and held it sort of like a portable telescope. He turn to me and leaned in very closely to my arm which was resting on the desk and said-

"Oh Nao, I can see your arm hair!"

"What the hell?... get off Tobi!" I pushed Tobi away but failed to avoid attention from the now starring teacher. Fortunately, they didn't say anything and I was off the hook. I wasn't the type of girl who constantly got into trouble, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Are you angry with Tobi?"

Angry? Did I look angry? Maybe I did lash out at him. I sat there pondering at what I was going to say, trying to put together a sentence where I could say I wasn't angry, but in a very non-mushy way.

"Uhh, Tobi-"

"So you're not angry? Tobi is so happy now!"

I sighed and decided to just leave it at that. Tobi certainly seemed innocent enough, even if his innocence was too 'innocent' to ever be believable. The bell ended up ringing and I felt as if I was free. I quickly put together my books, closed my binder and-

"hey, watch where you're going bitch"

"Oh, sorry I just-"

Wait a second. My brain was furiously processing the situation as I looked up, setting my gaze upon a very familiar Hidan. We both stood there, harshly starring each other down with frowns planted on our faces. I took a step back and crinkled my eyebrows, feeling extremely tempted to throw in a witty comment about his foul language. There were no exchange of words, only harsh glares that would leave any bystander extremely intimidated.

"Did you want something, Hidan?" I managed to slice through the thick silence that loomed over the both of us. If I had stood there any longer, it probably would have become very awkward.

"No, but your cleavage is showing"

What? My cleavage? Why was he even-? I didn't know whether to slap in the face or kick him in his testacles. I had only known him for a mere couple of hours and he was already as obnoxious as it got. I wanted to let out my own string of curses, but something inside told me not to. I decided to just let it go and think it off, after all, what did you expect from a guy like Hidan anyways?

"Yeah, thanks Hidan" I rolled my eyes, at that moment I almost wished I was sitting beside Tobi instead. Now that I had thought about it, everyone else had already cleared out of the classroom, even Tobi was gone, but his eraser sat there all cut up and stabbed from- hey wait, that was just the excuse I needed to slip past Hidan. I inched away from the silver haired male and grabbed the mangled eraser, "well, looks like Tobi left his eraser, better go give it back to him" I let out a nervous laughter.

As I walked passed Hidan he shot me a look, not just any look, it was one of those 'wtf' stares that cut you up into a million pieces and left you for the birds. I left in a hurry, eraser clutched tightly in my hand as I left the classroom stiffly. Finally making it to my locker I could remember to breathe again, I opened it hastily, grabbing my next set of books and walking away. Peering into the my next class I could see I was late, again. There was only one seat left, and it was beside a larger male, who, when looked at closely had a very interesting array of stitches all over his body. I had just made my way over to the empty seat and set my books down when I saw him put his hand out. I simply starred at him quizzically.

"Ten dollars, pay up"

"Ten dollars for what?"

"Ten dollars to let you sit there"

"..."

"Fine, but I'll have to put you on a list" He said taking out a clipboard. He looked at me impatiently, waiting until I gave him my name.

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course not"

I sat down cautiously. Eying his clipboard and noticing that Hidan's name was on there over several times, including Tobi's and a bunch of other people who I did not recognize.

No wonder nobody was sitting here, I sighed and gave him my name, "you know what? how about I just... buy you lunch or something?"

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, nodding his head and stashing away his clipboard. Who was this guy? Was he for real? Charging people just to sit at the desk beside his own? I'm going to be broke if I keep sitting here. The class went by rather quietly, well, at least compared to last class. There was no Tobi, or intimidating Hidan to bother me while I listened. I eyed my neighbor suspiciously, he was so well organized. A neat freak. I glanced up at his facial features, his eyes were the first thing that popped out, they were the color of... watermelons? Pink and Green, Seriously? The corners of his mouth were stitched up as well, and so was most of his body from what I could tell. Despite his image, he seemed pretty laid back and it put me at ease.

"So" I began, "Hidan and Tobi are on your list as well?" It wasn't that I was interested in Hidan and Tobi's financial business, but it was my curiosity towards his clipboard that got me asking.

"They owe money, that's all"

"I see"

I also had the urge to ask how he knew Tobi and Hidan in the first place, seeing as he too was also a newcomer but decided against it and said nothing at all. I pulled out Tobi's eraser and began to examine it.

"Tobi owes me money for that too"

"he does? but it's all- mangled" Was this guy charging people for everything?

"I'll take that if you don't mind"

"But I was going to give it back to him"

"That's not necessary, now, if you please?"

I slowly put the eraser in his hand and leaned back in my seat. Next block was lunch, I could only hope that this guy didn't pick out the most expensive thing on the menu, and with that the bell rang. I picked up my things and walked outside the classroom. It didn't take me long to notice that he was following me, I stopped and gave him a puzzling look. He simply motioned for me to keep walking, I sighed and walked up to my locker, opening it up and bringing out a nice sum of money.

The cafeteria was fairly large, filled to the brim with hungry students lined up for a mile waiting to get their food. The tables were also loud and full of happy chatter. I looked around, trying to find a place to sit but I failed, turning back to the stranger I started to explain how there were no spots left but he had already started walking towards a table with a group already sitting at it. I contemplated on following, eventually deciding to go and I slowly walked up to the group now recognizing two of them. Hidan and Tobi sat stuffing their faces while the other people I didn't have the slightest clue who they were.

"Nao! come sit beside Tobi!" Tobi sat shouting, patting the empty spot next to him.

Well, it was better than standing. I walked over, eying everyone who had now decided to all stare at me at once. It seemed they all knew each other pretty well, which would explain why the one who had the list of people on his clipboard knew Hidan and Tobi. I was beginning to understand, which came with a nice sense of accomplishment. On the other side of Tobi sat an orange haired man who had an almost frightening site of piercings, while sitting beside him was a blue haired girl. Across from Tobi sat Hidan, and then a red head, followed by a blonde haired kid, who I'm sure has been mistaken for a woman before but of course, you could clearly see he was a guy. Beside him was Zetsu and then a rather large man, who had a very interesting tinge of blue to his skin and then last but not least, sitting on the other side of Hidan who seemed to be sitting a little farther away was a darker fellow. He had longer black hair, which was tied at the back as a low pony tail and he seemed to posses the sharingan. Although out of them all, I couldn't help but stare at the blue one, who eerily resembled a shark. At that moment Tobi stood up, raising his arms in the air and then slapping them down onto my shoulders.

"Tobi has an announcement!" he paused for a moment, "Nao, this is Tobi! duh!" he said pointing to himself, "and this is Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori" Tobi glanced over at Hidan and Zetsu, "and you already know Hidan and Zetsu"

"Hi Nao" they all replied very monotonically but surprisingly in unison.

Nobody seemed to give a shit and neither did I for that matter. Except for Tobi of course who was eating his food quite enthusiastically while speaking to Hidan about something completely incoherent. Hidan obviously wasn't listening and everyone else was off into their own world. Eventually, the cafeteria lineup vanished and I was able to snatch up a plate of food for myself and Kakuzu. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, as I was able to observe and sometimes even talk to each of the new, you could say in a way they were friendly, shinobi until I was pretty acquainted with them all. Some, very blan while others quite energetic.

At the end of the day you could say the hallways were pretty close to resembling hell itself. You couldn't see anything except for shuffling bodies rushing passed each another, occasionally bumping into one another. I had to jump into the crowd somehow though so I could reach the doors to freedom. I held my breathe and took a step into the hallway, immediately feeling the urge to hurry and run like hell. It was everyone to themselves and all I could do was keep shoving people to the side. Unfortunately getting traffic jammed right before the doors was not uncommon and I had already found myself stuck in between a mess of kids and the occasional teacher. I was about to abort my mission get-home-in-one-piece when someone pushed- no wait, shoved me out of the crowd so I could make my get away. I was forever greatful to them, until of course I realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you"

"hey, I just saved your fucking life, bitch!" Hidan crinkled his nose up, scythe in one hand, books in the other.

I stood there quietly, well, he did get me out of there, but it's not like it was life threatening. I kept quiet, my mind a blank as I stood before the foul mouthed boy. If you listened hard enough, I'm sure you could hear crickets in the background and maybe even the occasional howl.

"I like your scythe" I said randomly. Mine aswell say this instead of nothing at all.

Hidan's face brightened a little, "oh really?" - :D

* * *

_ah, sorry for such a crappy quality, I really should stop forcing myself to finish this at 3 am in the morning and instead, do it earlier. D:_

_but anyways, please enjoy the second chapter. _

_Third chapter is coming tomorrow my lovelies. _


	3. September is for Mischief

**S is for September**

**and**

**September is for _mischief_**

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Original Characters (c) me_

_

* * *

_

**( small time skip of a few weeks later )**

"1... 2... 3... 4..." I counted a random group of white kittens who were heavily concentrated on their target- a bug. Slowly stalking and crawling, stopping, and then crawling some more. They were indeed adorable, but I had waisted enough time pondering and getting sidetracked by all the little useless things that floated by. I wanted to get home, and possibly sleep the rest of the day away. While reflecting on past events I noticed something very shiny laying on the ground. I couldn't quite tell what it was but as I got closer it began to look very familiar. It was a necklace of sorts, but, where had I seen it before? I picked it up, dusted it off and dangled it in front of my face. It looked, kind of like a Rosary of some kind and it was very smooth and luster. The pendant at the end of the chain bore a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle. I stood there starring at it, equally puzzled and intrigued at the same time. It was very familiar, yet I couldn't quite- wait! Of course! Hidan had it around his neck, duh. But, what was it doing lying here?

"Oh well, I guess I can give it back to him tomorrow"

Apparently, as I was examining the rosary I had passed a very obvious Tobi who had apparently failed at staying hidden. Unfortunately I was too oblivious to recognize who it was and continued walking without batting an eyelid.

**Meanwhile**

"I told you it would work" Pain stated briefly pointing at Nao who had now picked up Hidan's pendant and was walking off with it.

"I better get my fucking Rosary back, or else I swear to Jashin you're all going to be sacrificed"

Pain had cleverly installed a small tracking device into the pendant, making Hidan's necklace clearly trackable wherever it was.

"TESTING, TESTING 1 2 3" Tobi spoke into the earpiece's microphone, unaware that he had turned up the volume too loud and was now making everyone else completely deaf.

"THIS IS TOBI, IT SEEMS SHE HAS TAKEN THE BAIT" Tobi lay hunched down behind a few scrawny bushes, twigs taped to his arms and head and cheap face paint painted onto his mask in a warrior like manner.

"MISSION FOLLOW-NAO-HOME IS NOW A SUCCESS, I REPEAT, MISSION-"

"TOBI SHUT UP"

"And turn down your damn volume, un!" Deidara shouted angrily from the top of a building not too far away from Tobi. With Deidara hid Sasori and Kisame, also cursing out at Tobi's useless shouting and everyone else not too far behind on the argument. It eventually turned into a shouting match where Hidan was clearly the loudest, pumping his fists in the air and threatening to sacrifice them all. Kisame and Itachi were wise enough to take 'off' their earpieces while the rest of them continued throwing harsh verbal insults at eachother.

"Shut up you idiots!" Konan boomed in, "if you keep this up you'll know perfectly well what your consequence will be when we get home"

They all stopped. Not a word was heard from anyone and silence once again resumed as the fear of Konan's discipline struck them all into the very depths of their souls.

"Nao is probably already at her house" Zetsu randomly pointed out.

Everyone came out from their spots and assembled together while Pain read out the coordinates and immediately they dispersed. Within a few minutes they reached Nao's house.

"Remind me again why we're even here?" Itachi looked blankly over to Kakuzu who was observing the value of a statue that lay dormant on the lawn.

"Because it was Tobi's idea and he paid me to persuade you all to come"

**Inside Nao's Room**

I laid quietly on my bed, fixated on something on the ceiling. My eyes darted over to the clock which told me it was just about time to get something to eat. I felt exceptionally lazy that afternoon and decided that physical activity was not apart of my plan, but, for the sake of food I managed to lift myself off the bed and slowly walk out the bedroom door. I had already planned out perfectly, everything I was going to eat as I stepped into the hallway and made my way into the kitchen. I yawned enthusiastically as my mom came into sight.

"Hi Nao, how was school"

"It was fine mom" I said opening the cupboard and taking out a box of Pocky's.

"I'm going to be out for a bit" she said setting down a magazine she was reading. I just nodded listlessly, starring at the closed window behind her while Hidan suddenly popped out of nowhere, making faces and random obscenities in the window. I almost choked on the Pocky I was eating, eyes widened with horror as Deidara showed up beside Hidan resting his hand mouths on the window and smiling cheekily.

"Nao are you alright?" My mom asked, puzzled at my random facial expression she noticed where I was looking and as she was about to turn around I quickly picked up the magazine she was reading and pointed out something completely random. I started talking about how fascinating it was and she looked back at me, nodding and eventually grabbing her purse that sat on the counter.

"That's great Nao, but I need to go"

I was saved! I felt like I was going to crumble into a pile of mush. I watched her exit the door, carefully guarding over the window where Hidan and Deidara still stood. The door closed behind her and I could breathe again, I wanted to congratulate myself for even managing that but first, I wanted to grab a giant stick and beat the pulp out of all of them. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside, peering over to one side, then to the other, and there stood Hidan and Deidara giggling furiously like little girls. I felt like I had just unleashed an ultimate power of mass destruction, swallowing hard and about to open my mouth to say something when-

"Tobi just loves your house!"

I stopped and craned my neck over to the side where Tobi was admiring a pot of flowers, "yes, Tobi. It's a work of art" I replied sarcastically.

"Nao" a voice in the distance caught my attention, and there stood the rest of them all examining random objects either on the lawn or beside the house.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Tobi wanted to see-" Pain put his hand on Tobi's mouth, "we uh, came to get Hidan's rosary back"

"and you just assumed I had it?" I eyed them suspiciously, "well, whatever. Since you guys are here I mine aswell give it to you then" I proceeded back into the house where a numerous amount of heavy footsteps gathered behind me and before I could step inside I looked back only to see each one of them standing at the doorway.

I sighed, "I guess... you guys can come in"

They all piled into the living room, looking at pictures and touching objects they probably weren't supposed to touch. I strode down the hallway, frankly quite puzzled as to why I even let them in. Stepping into my room I grabbed Hidan's pendant and walked back into the hallway and into the living room where Hidan sat on a chair with his arms folded.

"Here" I handed the Rosary to the albino and he swiped it from my hand, looking at me as if I had just committed the worse crime possible.

"Fuck. I hope you didn't do anything to it" he immediately began to inspect it carefully, occasionally glancing at me and then back at his rosary.

"Look. If you're going to be so overprotective of that thing, why did you leave it outside in the first place? I'd say you're pretty damn lucky I was the one who found it and not someone else" I gave him a harsh glare.

"yeah will fu-" he stopped, stood up and-

"thanks" was all he said as he turned to leave the area, going in the direction of the kitchen.

I couldn't believe it. Had I just died and went to heaven? Or did I just hear Hidan say 'Thank you'? It completely boggled my mind and I stood there half dazed until I heard a vase fall and smash onto the floor. I immediately resumed back to reality, whipping my head around to find one of my mom's vases laying on the floor in a million pieces. I set my gaze on Konan who was already on their case, lecturing and partially yelling about how it wasn't their house. I stepped in, immediately cooling the situation down, explaining how it was alright as I started to sweep up the pieces off the floor. I could here a few of them mutter an apology, some barely audible but I felt unusually satisfied at the moment so I didn't really care. After I gave everyone something to drink it quieted down and amazingly, they were all sitting somewhere quietly.

"Tobi is glad he convinced everyone to come"

I raised a brow, "you convinced everyone to come?"

"Yes, after Tobi paid Kakuzu to convince everyone we all hid and-"

Kisame's loud voice interrupted, "what Tobi means is that-"

"we successfully completed mission follow-nao-home" Tobi raised his hands in the air enthusiastically.

"So, what you're saying is that, you guys were planning on stalking me all the way home" You could say I was creeped out, but in a way it was worth it, sure they were weird, but hey, I got Hidan to say thank you after all. And when you set aside all the weirdness they really aren't half bad.

"well um, yeah pretty much" Sasori admitted and everyone eventually agreed in taking part, in their own way of course.

Just then, I faintly heard footsteps approaching the door. It didn't really click into my brain until the very last moment, it was my mom. She had come back. I jumped up, spilling my drink all over the floor.

"You guys should probably leave" I panicked. The fact that there were nine guys and only two girls wasn't going to look good for my mother, she was very iffy when it came down to group gatherings such as this and obviously, this one was very unexpected. She would instantly get the wrong idea and from then on, my life would probably go down hill.

"Okay guys, time to leave!" I walked around the kitchen and the living room, which were connected by the way, pushing people towards the back door. Eventually, and after an excruciating 30 seconds everyone was out of the house. They snarkly waved good bye through one of the windows, Hidan giving a smirk and with that they vanished. I walked back out into the kitchen, where I greeted my mom with a wave, quickly gathering up all the cups. I'd have to make up a pretty good story about that vase, which was sitting in a neat pile in the corner. I walked back up to my room for a moment, noticing something shiny on my bed. I looked closer, only to notice that- it was Hidan's pendant? No wait, there was a note attached.

It said: _Nao. Where it. _

I sighed, he spelt 'wear' wrong. I lifted up the necklace, it sure was an interesting piece of jewelery. I cupped it in my hands and pressed it against my cheek, it was cold. I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear it, it's not like he gave it to me out of gratitude or anything. Not that foul mouthed, attention whore. He probably got paid to do or something. Or, maybe not. I shrugged, putting it around my neck and walking away.

* * *

_( is Hidan developing feelings? Naww, not Hidan. )_

_I didn't use spell check D:_

_Oh well, here's chapter three & chapter four, tomorrow. :D_


	4. September is for Long Boring Lectures

**S is for September**

**and**

**September is for _long boring lectures_**

_At the end of the last chapter it ended with Hidan giving Nao one of his many pendants he has at home, obviously Hidan would never develop feelings that fast for anyone soooo, I'm going to do a sort of flashback. From when Nao pointed out that she liked his Scythe until the moment he gave her a pendant of her own. Just to clear that up, hoping that nobody will assume he's too OOC or something ( even though he probably is anyways T-T ) _

_So yeah, I'll just fill in that gap so you guys understand his actions. _

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Original Characters (c) me_

_

* * *

_

**( flashback: refer to the end of chapter two )**

"My scythe? Yeah, it's a bitch to swing around but it gets the job done"

I looked at the giant weapon quite intrigued and a little intimidated, I inched myself away, just enough to get out of the line of fire. I watched him jerk it around as he continued to explain its purpose very enthusiastically, occasionally swinging it towards me on accident while I quickly dodged out of the way.

"Yeah, that's great Hidan. Just watch where you're swinging that thing please" I laughed nervously and motioned him to put it down. He frowned, and I immediately knew he got the wrong idea.

"No, no. It's not that I don't like it, its just that you're... kinda swinging it around without looking?" I looked at him pleadingly, "uh, you know what? You're scythe is just SO interesting, you have to tell me more about it" I quickly made up an excuse. Hidan was one of the last people I'd want to have a grudge against me.

He immediately started with a story that- let's say, wasn't for everyone's ears to hear.

**Hidan's story, straight from his own mouth:**

"Okay so, I met this guy one time and he was making fun of my hair. I was like 'wtf seriously? atleast I'm not the one going to hell you dickless homo' and then he got all mad and I was like, 'what the fuck is your problem?'. He was obviously jealous, I mean what the fuck! And then he challenged me so I was like, 'bring it on bitch!' and then he brought out this shitty ass weapon that who knows what the fuck it was. I mean, it was shitty, ya know? I started laughing at him and then he got all red and mad as if he was going to morph into the fucking Hulk, seriously this guy was a pussy."

"Uh Hidan-"

"No wait! Let me finish!" He raised his hands in the air and started doing all the actions to his story, "and then I stood there and waiting for him to come at me, and then he started to do this random pussy ritual chant thing and I was like 'screw that, that's supposed to be a ritual?' and then I came at him with my motherfucking awesome moves and managed to draw blood from him with my Scythe. And then he was all 'wtf? how did you do that?' and I was all like, 'that's right bitch!' and he was like, 'Oh no!' and I was like, 'fuck yes!'."

"Hidan!-"

"Nono! wait!" he started swinging his Scythe around again, "and then I drew Jashin's symbol in the ground and I stood on it and then I was like 'die worthless heathen!' and he was all like, 'no I can't die!' and then I-"

**end of story/**

"and then he woke up from his dream" Kakuzu interrupted.

"It wasn't a dream you fuckface!"

"Sorry Nao, Hidan tends to exaggerate with his stories"

I face-palmed.

"God-Damnit I hate you guys! You have to ruin everything!" Hidan shouted, pointing furiously at Kakuzu.

My snarky moment didn't last long though, because I was quickly clouded over with laughter as I burst out hysterically. Kakuzu and Hidan stopped and starred as I fell over laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Hidan frowned

"Oh nothing, it's just-" I picked myself up off the ground and dusted my clothes off, "well your story was-"

"laughable?" Kakuzu pointed out

"Well no! It was umm-" I couldn't quite find the right word for it, yes, of course it was laughable and completely hilarious but I couldn't say it to his face, just because he sounded so excited about it and he was usually always insulting people. It was kind of like story time with Hidan, except for an older audience.

"It was... exhilerating!" I pumped a fist in the air pathetically, hoping it would make things better.

"idiot" Hidan continued to frown, "oh well, I guess cocksuckers like you two can't see a good story when it's told"

"Don't be so full of yourself Hidan!" I shouted out, "you're story was-"

"good?" Hidan interrupted

"of course not, it was THE most pathetic piece of crap I have ever heard"

"Oh, now you're going down bitch! Prepare to be sacrificed to Jashin!"

"As if you could!"

Before I knew it we were yelling in eachother's faces. Kakuzu had already walked away, apparently unable to do anything now. To tell you the truth, I really did hate conflict, but Hidan was my only exception. That boy really did know how to push someone's buttons. Hidan continued to give a long line of insults and I too was about to open my mouth when I stopped, and thought about it for a moment. Hidan was always yelling at people and throwing nasty comments at them, but there must be a reason why. I had read in various places that people with violent anger issues were results of parental abuse, the thought lingered in my mind but I didn't really want to think of it that way. However, one thing was for sure, his parents most definitely had foul mouths.

"Hidan- can I ask you something?"

Hidan stopped talking and looked at me impatiently.

"Why do you always do that?

"Do what?"

"Swear"

"Because I can, have a problem with that?"

"Well, no" I looked down at my feet, "it's just that, I thought there might be a reason behind it"

"Well there isn't and even if there was it would be none of your fucking business"

He was right. It was NONE of my business and I shouldn't have asked in the first place. I felt horrible. Trying to pry into someone's past was pretty low, especially if you knew almost next to nothing about the person. It was apparent he didn't want to talk about it, and I just had to accept that. Should I apologize, or would he just blow me off? I pondered for a moment before looking back up at Hidan who had opened his mouth and-

"if you're going to snoop around people's lives do it to someone who fucking gives a crap, seriously"

"I know, you're right I-"

"Damn right you were wrong! I mean how low can you get? You're always asking these stupid questions and I can see your mouth moving and all but all I hear is blah, blah blah, blah-"

"Hidan, stop! For the love of God just shut the fuck up already!" I almost lunged forward at him, taking a giant step towards him and making him trip over his own feet. Hidan sat there without words, either too ashamed to admit he had just tripped and fallen on his own ass or was completely shocked that someone stood up to him so harshly, especially a female. It was like reality just bitch slapped him in the face and he was just realizing his own harsh words, coming from someone else. Obviously, other people had told him off in the harshest ways possible, but from someone being so dead serious about it, it wasn't a joke. It didn't feel the same as when Deidara or Kakuzu lectured him, or when he got into a fight with someone off the street somewhere and most certainly, nobody had ever questioned him about his past or even his childhood.

"Look, just... fuck off okay?" he folded his arms in his chest as small droplets of rain began to fall.

I looked up into the sky, noticing the dark grey and black hues that hovered over us in the shape of clouds, the rain was getting harder and I was getting wet. I looked down at Hidan, who had said nothing at all as I reached my hand out towards him, willing to give him a hand.

"I'm sorry I yelled" I apologized, "but if you can atleast try and understand my point of view, I'll never ask you about your past again... or your swearing"

Hidan looked at my extended hand, his expression turning monotone as he grabbed my hand and he got up off the muddy ground, "deal" he replied. His facial expression seemed to turn a bit softer, as if a giant load of something just got lifted off of his back.

"Oh and, you didn't hear or see this at all, and if you tell anybody what just happened. I'm going to make your life a fucking hell"

We ended up exchanging friendly hand shakes as we turned to leave the school yard, which was completely empty now by the way. Everyone had already gone home.

"You know something? You're not half bad, Hidan"

"Before I answer that, I want you to promise me something" Hidan looked worried

"what is it?"

"promise me you'll never say that in public again"

I laughed, "sure Hidan, whatever you say"

We both eventually waved good bye and left our separate ways to go home. It was late, and we had sat there for quite some time now that I thought about it properly. I knew my mom was going to be worried and once I step inside the house she was going to switch on her interrogation mode and drill me with a thousand questions. However, I felt that it was worth it, because I had just gained a new friendship with the most unlikely person in the world. I'm sure Hidan probably felt the same way... well, maybe.

After that day, Hidan wasn't quite so mouthy when he was around me, he made it quite obvious that he was going to keep that a secret though. He even made me dance around in a circle swearing that I would never tell a soul a thousand times. Sure, it was a very pathetic waist of time, but a well spent waist of time if you ask me.

* * *

_I sort of had fun with this chapter, despite it's probably boring now. haha. _

_Anyways, just wanted to touch up on their growing friendship. Even though Hidan is keeping it a secret but hey, what do you expect from him? _

_I'll continue where I left off on chapter three tomorrow. The next chapter will be a lot more humorous, I promise! No more of this serious stuff, well, until later of course. :D _


	5. O is for October

**O is for October**

**and**

**October is for _Hidan Syndrome_**

_This chapter is resuming from the end of chapter three, but I'm sure you already know that._

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Original Characters (c) me_

_

* * *

_

_I was walking quietly down the road, it was very peaceful. It looked very similar to spring, matter of fact. My foot steps so light and careful, taking in all the scenery. Something cold pressed against my chest as I picked up a silvery pendant. I dangled it in front of my face and as I looked from it, adjusting my eyes I could see a small boy, with very lightly colored hair and pale skin. His eyes a nice magenta hue. I watched him stand beside a motherly figure, but her face was blurred. I couldn't tell what she looked like. He held her hand like any young child would, and I watched him shift his gaze over to me. It was a harsh gaze, stern and very fixated onto me. He did not say anything and he turned back to his mother, who had now turned to look at me. They both starred, almost dramatically, it's like they could see into the very depths of my heart as they raised their hands very slowly, and pointed at me. They mouthed a few words but I couldn't make out what they were saying, I didn't say anything as they slowly faded away. I could feel something cold streaming down my back, I reached over and-_

I jolted up from my desk, a long string of drool connected my mouth to the wooded surface of the desk. Hidan stood hovering over me while Tobi was giggling away at something, I shifted my eyes over to Hidan where he had taken a cup, filled it up with water and began to pour it down the back of my shirt. A very mischievous smirk planted onto his face and I'm sure Tobi had the exact same facial expression. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. I had fallen asleep in class, the bell had already rang and Hidan and Tobi just HAD to do the good deed of waking me up. What are friends for right?

"Get lost!" I grumpily shouted at them, swiping away the empty cup from Hidan and throwing it at Tobi.

"Hey, you should be fucking greatful we woke you up! Otherwise you would have been more late for class you asshole"

"Yeah well I could have done without you putting water down my shirt" I lazily got up and grabbed my books, my back now soaked from the water, I couldn't help but shake my fists at them before walking out the classroom. All I could hear as I walked down the now empty hallway was Hidan and Tobi's faint laughter. I was already a few minutes late as it was and now I had to deal with Kakuzu who was going to stick his greedy hands in my face and ask for ten dollars. I slid into the classroom, where the teacher had already begun talking. Great! Just as I predicted, right beside Kakuzu, with a very smug facial expression if I might add, sat a perfectly empty chair just calling my name out. The teacher instructed me to sit down and I did, taking out ten dollars in the process and handing it over to Kakuzu who was smiling away, it almost looked like he was going to get up and do a dance or something.

"UGH", I planted my face down on the desk, arms sprawled out in front of me.

"I see you're wearing that stupid pendant Hidan gave you" Kakuzu commented quietly while counting the money I had gave him

I looked over at him, half frowning and half suspicious as to why he said that, "why is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh no. It's just that- well um, nevermind" Kakuzu shoved the ten dollars into his pocket and he continued to bear that stupid grin on his face.

"Go suck a dick Kakuzu"

"excuse me?"

I stopped for a second, lifting myself off the desk and looking weirdly at Kakuzu who had now put on a frown. Did I just say that? Oh My God I was turning into Hidan! Now that I thought about it for awhile, I could see that all week I was slowly starting to insult people more and more, I was grumpier and my temper had grown considerably. I felt utterly ashamed, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I continued to look at Kakuzu, my facial expression slowly changing as I realized what I had been doing for the past week. It's like I had... Hidan Syndrome or something! I began to take out money from my pocket and handed it to Kakuzu who was seriously shocked and overwhelmed with happiness.

"I. am. so. sorry. Here Kakuzu, just take it, take it ALL!" I paused, "I am such a jerk!" I yelled out as the entire class turned to look at me from my outburst.

"Nao, do you have something to share to the class?"

"uh, no" I muttered quietly as my cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment.

Time seemed to go by extremely slowly, as I kept my eye on the clock as every excruciating second went my. I was really, truly disappointed with myself since I had spent the last month trying to get Hidan to stop swearing so much, and now, I was starting to do it too! Even though my attempts to make him stop havn't really worked quite as I'd like them too. Finally, the bell rang and I jolted up from my seat and ran off to the cafeteria, Kakuzu was left in the dust, but I'm sure he didn't mind because he just hit the jackpot today.

After tripping on my own feet, bumping into several people and falling halfway down the stairs just to get to the cafeteria I was exhausted. I loomed over the table where everyone was sitting and sat down next to Tobi, a black cloud hung over my head as everyone slowly inched away from me. I heard quiet whispers lingering between each of them, I couldn't tell what they were saying but I was sure it had to do with my sudden depression.

"Looks like Nao just got hit with the Hidan Syndrome" Konan commented

"what, how did you-?"

"we've all gotten it, each of us more or less severe than others" Sasori replied

"face it, Hidan's attitude is contagious and since you've been hanging out with him lately, you caught it" Kisame explained.

"it get's to the best of us" Pain continued, "trust me"

Just then Hidan came bursting into the cafeteria, Tobi following closely behind.

"Holy Jashin! You guys will never guess what me and Tobi did to-"

"NO!" I burst out and pointed at Hidan, "I will not be drawn to your evil GAME!" I ran out of the cafeteria.

"what the fuck is her problem?"

"oh, nothing at all" everyone said in unison.

For the rest of the lunch hour I sat quietly somewhere finishing the homework I missed in my first class. It was an excuse I gave myself to get away for awhile. I'm sure everyone in the cafeteria thought I was completely insane. Today I had been totally off, well actually for the whole week. I felt really bad, even though nobody actually gave a damn that I was going through this 'phase'. I continued to scribble violently on my homework paper when I pair of shoes came and stopped in front of me. I looked up and there stood Tobi.

"Yes, Tobi?"

Tobi sat down next to me and grabbed the piece of paper I was venting on, "Tobi thinks this is a very ugly picture Nao"

"It's not supposed to look like anything" I swiped the paper away and closed my binder.

"Are you mad at Tobi and Hidan because of this morning?"

"No Tobi, I don't care about that anymore"

"Are you mad at-?"

"I'm not mad at anyone Tobi"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no!"

"yes"

"NO"

"NO" Tobi mimicked.

"what?"

"what?"

"Tobi, stop copying me for pete sake"

"Tobi, stop copying me for pete sake"

"Tobi, shut up!"

"Tobi, shut up!"

I realized what I was doing and held back a smile, the situation was beginning to look laughable. I mean, I was arguing with Tobi for crying out loud. I started to laugh, my cheeks a red glow of pure laughter. This whole week I had been utterly devious with whatever I had said to anybody. Nobody gave me a hard time about it, which made me want to thank them for it later.

"Well, Tobi is done his job", Tobi patted my head, stood up and ran off behind a corner.

At that moment eight recognizable heads peered out from around the corner, watching as Tobi sped towards them clapping his hands.

"Tobi did it! Tobi cured Nao's Hidan Syndrome. Tobi is a SuperHero!"

"Seriously? un" Deidara raised a brow, "I don't believe it, what did you do?"

A series of hushes echoed through the group as they kept themselves hidden behind the corner, "quiet" Zetsu hushed everyone, "she'll hear us"

"well that's a freakin' relief, because she seriously sounded like she was PMS'ing or something" Kisame sighed and watched Nao get up and leave and for the next five minutes they all just stood there.

[insert cricket noises]

"so, why are we even standing here still?" Itachi asked.

"I think Tobi needed to 'pee' and he told us to wait, un"

"Since when did we start listening to Tobi?"

"Who knows, let's leave" and they all dispersed into the hallways as the bell rang.

For the rest of the day I felt refreshed, like my old self. Never again will I let myself be so vulnerable. I ended up staying after school for awhile as I handed in the homework I had missed to my teacher, after that I headed outside practically skipping and well aware that the schoolyard had already cleared. Unfortunately I wasn't exactly looking where I was going and I smashed into something. I sat on the ground rubbing my face, looking in font of me sat Hidan, throwing out a long line of cussing.

"watch where you're going, you fucking asshole"

"you should watch where you're going too" I grumbled, "besides, what are you doing out here anyways? I would have guessed you would've gone home by now"

Hidan stood up quickly and pointed a finger, "well what are YOU doing here?"

"I was dropping off my homework"

"oh"

...

There was a long moment of silence that consumed us both. I eventually stood back up and folded my arms, "well?"

"well what?"

"what are you doing here?"

"I uhm... I was just, looking for something!" Hidan through himself to the ground and began searching for his imaginary 'lost item'.

"I'll help you look for it then, what it is?" I knelt down beside him

"no. I can find it, just go home"

"no seriously, I'll help-"

"NO" Hidan swung his head over towards my own. I didn't realize until now how close I actually was to him until he actually turned his head.

Another long, silencing pause left us looking at eachother horrifically and then finally I stepped back and Hidan managed to force a cough.

"so uhm, why are you still wearing that stupid necklace?" Hidan managed to say

"because you told me to?"

"yeah but that was one hell of a while ago"

"it's only been about a month, and besides, I wear it because it reminds me of our friendship"

'Friendship?' That word echoed in the back of Hidan's mind. He had never learned friendship, or love, or kindness. It was all about serving Jashin, and that's what his life consisted of since he was only a child. It was the way he was raised. It was the only way he knew. A very light, almost un-noticable tinge of pink brushed over his cheeks as he frowned, "this has to be a sin, seriously" he muttered quietly.

"what was that?"

"nothing"

"Did you hear what I even said?" I frowned slightly

...

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

I sighed and reached over and gave him a bonk on the head.

"ouch, what the fuck is your problem! Like seriously, you've been just like me all week and it's disturbing" he huffed

"I said! I'm glad to be you're friend Hidan!" I raised my voice, forsure he'd hear me this time.

Hidan stuttered and took a step backwards, "I um, yes...well. Uhm" he scratched his head.

Was there anything that could get through to him? Why did he always have so much trouble trying to relate to someone who was trying to be his friend? I looked at him quizzically. I took a step closer and he got into a kindof defensive stance.

"hey, don't come any closer!" Hidan crouched down and covered his head. He could remember his mother always telling him that love was unnecessary, that he lived for pain and nothing else. This was very unnatural to him, almost disturbing to a sense that he felt it was sin. He was never to show a sign of weakness, and this already, was a perfect example.

I began to walk closer to him as he had already coward over in an apparent fear, "what's... wrong Hidan?" I questioned but there was no answer.

I didn't want to see him like this, because for one thing, he looked strangely pathetic all wrapped up like that. So I ended up kneeling down to the level he was at and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I felt strange but it was a nice feeling it gave me, as if I had just done something incredibly good.

What a strange feeling it was. Hidan had never experienced such a feeling. He was nervous all over and he had convinced himself that allowing this was a true sin. He could constantly hear his mother tell him that it was bad, that he would be disowned, that he we would go to hell. But, his mother was no longer there anymore, she was gone but that didn't change the fact that the voices inside his head were still there. He cursed under his breathe and relaxed a bit, "screw this" he mumbled and after a few moments, he returned Nao's hug.

* * *

_I've always been curious about Hidan's past. I've always thought that Hidan's parents, as a child always told him that he could never live for love and joy but Jashin only. But I sooned discovered that Hidan didn't even convert to Jashinism until much later in his life LOL. But eh, I still like this idea. _

_&yes I know it was supposed to be a more humorous chapter, but I couldn't resist. . I JUST COULDN'T. Hidan needs some lovin'. _

_:D chapter 6 tomorrow. :3~_


	6. October is for Friday The Thirteenth

**O is for October**

**and**

**October is for _Friday the thirteenth_**

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Original Characters (c) me_

_

* * *

_

It was friday, October the thirteenth and only a couple of weeks away from Halloween. From old folk tales and superstitions, Friday the 13th was always seen as, unlucky. Of course, not everyone believed that though and I for one, did not. It was probably just a random story someone told someone else a really, really long time ago to scare them and it just got passed down... but then again, a lot of unlucky things happen on the 13th including fatalities. I shuttered and pushed the thought out of my mind as the very last bell rang. It was Friday, Friday's weren't supposed to be unlucky. I grabbed my books and headed outside the classroom where I saw Deidara, Sasori and Kisame all following Tobi down the hallway.

"Hey Tobi, guess what today is?" Kisame teased

Tobi looked over to Kisame who was holding back a mischievous smile, "What day is it? Please tell Tobi" he pleaded

"Today is Friday the thirteenth Tobi, un" Deidara caught up with Kisame and was now joining in

"Yes Tobi, and do you know what that means?" Sasori snuck up behind Tobi and hung a pair of ghastly looking puppets in front of him.

"It means, tonight, when you're asleep in your bed all warm and cuddly..." Kisame started

"a guy with an axe will come through your window and-" Deidara began to continue but was interrupted

"stop scaring Tobi guys" I slapped Deidara in the back of the head

Tobi had curled up into a ball and was rocking back and forth, hyperventilating and chanting something incoherent.

"It's okay Tobi, they're just kidding" I comforted

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori all leaned down next to Tobi, "OR ARE WE?" they laughed and walked away.

"I assure you Tobi, nobody with an axe will jump into your bedroom and- nevermind" I sighed, picked up my books and continued to make my way outside. After struggling, pushing, shoving, crawling and jumping over people I managed to get outside without getting pummeled. It was fairly gloomy outside, with darkly colored clouds looming over the school. A random black cat made its way over to me while I sat on a bench right outside the school, it was pretty friendly for a stray and it welcomed itself over to my lap. I began to pet it when I heard a disturbing sound behind me, I turned around to notice Hidan rummaging his way through the crowd of students. He was pushing and shoving other kids out the way and shouting out random profanities here and there. He stumbled out, shaking his fists at a couple of annoyed kids who apparently were quite annoyed by his behaviour. Hidan looked over at me and immediately jumped back, pointing his Scythe at the cat that was curled up on my lap.

"what the hell is that?"

"uh, a cat" I paused for a second, starring weirdly at him, until it hit me "wait- don't tell me you're superstitious"

"just, get that damn thing away from me or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll do what?" I smirked, picking up the cat and walking towards him with it.

Hidan began to back away, "Hey! I swear I'll sacrifice that fucking cat to Jashin if you don't stop!"

I laughed, "I harmless kitty can't hurt you, get over here so it can give you a great big kiss!" I began to make childish kissing noises as I chased Hidan around the school yard.

Something caught the corner of my eye and I stopped, letting the cat go, I blocked out Hidan's yelling as I noticed Tobi sitting on the field playing with a football.

"You're gonna get it, Nao! I swear I'm-"

I began to walk towards Tobi, ignoring Hidan completely.

"Hey! don't you walk away from me!" Hidan shouted, trailing closely behind me.

I leaned over Tobi's shoulder, even though he was completely oblivious to my presence, "wanna play?" I asked, grabbing the football in mid air before it came back down to his hands. Tobi turned around, and by his actions he definitely wanted me to throw it, "go long Tobi!" I shouted and threw the football deeper into the field and watched him jump and fail miserably as it slipped through his hands and bounced away. I looked over to Hidan, who was standing behind me with his arms crossed, "come join us" I said tugging his shirt.

"I'd rather die"

"don't be such a stick in the mud" I complained, catching the football Tobi returned to me.

"yeah well, go fuck your-"

Hidan was cut short of his insult as I whipped the ball at his head, serves him right for not paying attention. The impact from the ball made him topple over and there stood Deidara, pointing and laughing. Deidara trotted over and picked up the ball, throwing it back at Tobi who, this time caught it. Hidan looked like he was about to explode, "you all piss me off to no end!" he shouted, grabbing his scythe and lifting himself up off the ground.

"you talk too much Hidan" Kisame smirked, and behind him came Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori.

"I know!" Tobi shouted, dropping the ball and throwing his fists in the air, "let's play football"

"yes, let's play" Hidan replied, "TO THE DEATH"

"what? no way!" I frowned, but was quickly overpowered.

"sounds good to me" came Pein and Konan and then Zetsu, and with that everyone piled into the field

I quickly called dibs on referee while everyone else separated themselves into groups. I clutched a whistle in my hand as everyone got into position. I wanted to tell them that there should be no use of weapons or powerful ninjutsu, but it was too late. The war had already begun.

At first, it seemed to be going pretty well , everyone was abiding by the rules and it wasn't even leaning towards too much tackle, until Deidara set off a bomb while the other team was about to score. It was all hell after that.

"You cocksucker! We were about to score!" Hidan began to swing around his scythe, aiming for Deidara. Pein managed to restrain him and they lined up in their positions again. Everyone had a very mischievous glow about them, as if they all had their own plan. The game started again, and there was Sasori, off with the ball, dodging and evading. However, up came Kisame who was considerably faster than Sasori, seeing their height differences. Before Kisame could tackle Sasori he threw the ball to Tobi, guiding it with chakra strings. Tobi was about to jump up and grab the ball when Deidara also jumped up, kicking Tobi square in the face. And it was gone again, in the opposite direction, Deidara tightly clutching the ball under his arm as he made his way to the goal. Itachi however kept a close eye on Deidara who was only a few meters away from scoring a goal, he quickly seized Deidara in a genjutsu which confused Deidara into thinking that the goal he was supposed to score on was the other way, and this he began to run towards his own goal.

"Deidara you fucktard! You're going the wrong way!" Hidan cursed

"Hidan!" yelled Konan from the other end of the field, "It's Itachi, get Itachi!"

Hidan looked over at Itachi, who was standing in the middle of the field, fixated on Deidara. Hidan began to run towards Itachi, Scythe up and ready to strike but just before he could make his blow Tobi came tumbling in, taking Hidan with him. Fortunately Hidan was able to grab Itachi's shirt and all three of them landed on the ground with a thud, the genjutsu released. Deidara stood dazed and Kakuzu quickly swiped the ball away making up great distance quickly and to the other goal. Zetsu appeared from the ground however, grabbing Kakuzu's leg before it reached the goal and managed to trip him while Konan swiped it up off the ground, sprouted her origami wings and made her way to the opposite goal. There awaited Pein, it was an intense moment as Konan stealthy flew closer and closer ready to dodge whatever got thrown in her path when-

"SHENRA TENSEI"

everything within range of Pein's jutsu got repelled, including everyone on the field who was now piled up along the fence of the school field. Everyone groaned and dusted themselves off,

"Thank a lot, un" Deidara complained.

The ball had gone flying in an irregular manner and had landed inside the school, shattering one of the windows. The sound of glass breaking echoed through the building and into the field and everyone stopped talking.

"Someone's going to be in trouuuble!" Tobi pointed at the broken window.

I quickly swung around and headed for the school where I peered inside. There was no sign of the ball, but there was plenty of broken glass. I motioned for everyone to come and soon they had all gathered around the window, looking into the now dark school.

"I'm not paying for that" Kakuzu frowned

"Nobody asked you to" Sasori shot back

"well we should at least retrieve the ball" Konan suggested, "the janitor seems to have left already so I don't think we'll be spotted"

I started to rid of the remaining of the glass around the window, and managed to climb inside. Everything was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I began to crawl on my hands and knees, searching for the ball but, nothing.

"I can't find it" I shouted

"Tobi will help you" Tobi hopped over the window sill and immediately began to search as well, "hey wait! I think I've found it" Tobi cried out.

"Tobi, that's my head"

"oh"

There was silence for a few minutes and I returned to the window and shook my head in dissapointment, "nothing"

"Hey Tobi!" Pein shouted, "did you find anything?"

There was no answer.

"Tobi?"

Tobi did not answer, in fact his chakra couldn't even be felt and I began to get worried, "what happened to Tobi?"

A ghastly noise echoed from within the school, making us all shutter, "fuck this, I'm not going in there!" Hidan began to leave

"no you're not, you're coming" I grabbed Hidan's shirt, tearing it in the process as I dragged him inside

"great! now look what you did" Hidan looked at the ripped shirt and since we were still standing by the window, eyesight was still perfect. Hidan began to strip of his top, "thank Jashin, that's better" he threw the shirts into a half visible trashcan, "damn shirts are annoying"

I stood there, a light brush of pink coated my cheeks, "Hidan, you have to know that you can't just start ripping your clothes off whenever you feel like it" Pein protested.

Hidan mumbled a few profanities before pointing a finger at them all, "oh yeah? watch me!-"

Another ghastly howl echoed through the hallways and I leaned back against the open window, a white figure began to appear at the end of the hallway, a very light glow radiated from it's body. Hidan picked up his Scythe and pointed it at the figure, stepping in front of me in a defensive stance. I felt kind of stupid and helpless at this point and I almost wanted to shove Hidan out of the way, but instead I let him flaunt his ego as much as his body. The white figure did not move and Hidan was getting impatient.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled, "show yourself!"

There was no answer, just light ghostly moans in the background.

"Hidan, wait don't-" I wanted to tell him not to go yet but, it was too late. Hidan was already off running down the hallway, while everyone else still peered through the window. All you could hear was a stumble and a few 'ouch's' and then Hidan yelling and screaming.

"Tobi! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I started laughing, so it was Tobi all along. under a sheet! I'm sure everyone felt utterly stupid as they all frowned and wiped the sweat off their forheads, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori especially.

"Tobi tricked you all!" Tobi laughed and skipped down the hallway towards us holding the football with Hidan not too far behind.

"Well, atleast it was only you To-" I stopped and looked at the Football that Tobi was carrying, the football had 'Get Out' enscribed on it in a sickly manner, "Tobi did you write that on there?" I pointed.

"No, Tobi didn't do that"

We all starred at eachother for a moment and then scrambled out the school and into the field once more, Tobi had dropped and left the ball inside. Everyone was breathing heavily as I looked back at the window and pointed at a ghastly, truely glowing, real looking, grotesque figure in the window of the school.

And then we all ran like hell.

* * *

_I had fun with this chapter. In the next couple of chapters I'm going to have them end up back at the school on Halloween, it will be fun! muahahahaaa. _

_Anyways, this chapter was delayed alittle bit, simply because I couldn't think of anything humorous enough so I waited xD _

_( chapter seven tomorrow, or atleast the day after tomorrow )_

_( oh and no spell check this time, it's 2:24 am and I'm too lazy to even read it over )_


	7. October is for Halloween

**O is for October**

**and **

**October is for_ Halloween_**

_Finally, I'm able to update this. The cord for my laptop broke and the battery ran out so I havn't had a computer to go on, besides my parent's but the keyboard is literally crap on it. The cord for my laptop came in today, so I'm happy and now I can continue to sit on the computer for hours and hours again. :]_

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Original Characters (c) me_

_

* * *

_

It was that day, the day when kids, young and old dressed up in weird and wonderful costumes. Whether I went trick-or-treating or not, it was certainly one of the best times of the year. People say that you're never too old to go trick-or-treating, and they were certainly correct. I physically wanted to go, but my brain told me otherwise. The school day was almost over, and with that I would have a nice relaxing long weekend to enjoy. A lot of kids in the highschool dressed up however, even if they weren't going to fill up their bags with candy. Even though I myself did not dress up from head to toe, I still wore a very familiar wizard's hat to compliment the occasion, it certainly wasn't extreme, but who cares- I didn't feel like dressing up anyways. I yawned as I twirled the pencil around on my desk, it was almost over, and then I could go home and sleep- atleast until all the trick-or-treaters came knocking. I watched the clock furiously as the seconds ticked by at an excruciatingly slow pace. My brain felt like it was going to explode as the last few seconds went by, I sat there like a zombie vacantly starring at Deidara who was sitting a few rows up from me throwing pencils in the air and getting them stuck in the ceiling when the teacher wasn't looking and then- _riiing._ The rumble of the bell jiggled away the loose pencils and they all came tumbling down on Deidara's head, an unhappy teacher stood frowning as he dashed out into the hallway. I got up and lazily walked towards the door, where I bumped into a ghost- or a pathetic excuse for one. There was a large white sheet blanketed overtop of someone taller than myself, and two uneven eye sockets cut out at the top, I had a guess at who it might have been. I raised a brow sarcastically and then lifted the sheet to reveal a giggling Tobi.

"Tobi, why are you-?"

"Tobi's a ghost!"

"Yeah, I can see that" I replied, patting him on the shoulder and then heading out into the hallway where Tobi followed closely behind me. I got to my locker where I opened it up and dumped my books inside, I had no homework, and even if I did I was too lazy to do it. I craned my neck over to Tobi and starred at him for a second,

"Tobi, if you're going to be a ghost you'll need to-"

"Shhhhhh" Tobi hushed me, "Tobi is trying to be a ghost, don't talk to me otherwise people will suspect I'm not actually real"

I nodded and all the while, tried to keep a straight face as I walked down the hallway with Tobi crouching behind me. I had better not say anything and let the boy do his own thing, even if people **were** starring. He followed me outside and kept following quietly as I started to walk home.

"Tobi, you can't follow me home" I turned around and stated sternly but there was no response, "Tobi!"

"Shhhh, Tobi is haunting you right now"

I sighed, pushing him over playfully as I made my way back towards the school. Well, I couldn't go home like this, and it didn't look like Tobi was going to leave anytime soon so I decided to wait. I stood infront of the school, watching the other students make they're way out the door and dash off until I couldn't see them anymore. I glanced over at Tobi who was still standing beside me- maybe he'd get bored and leave? Just then, out came Sasori, Deidara and Kisame- finally, I was saved! It's not that I didn't like Tobi or anything, in fact Tobi was pretty cool, it was just times like today he was a little over the edge. I quickly shuffled my feet over to the three bodies that were standing and talking, Tobi still trailing behind.

"Nao" Kisame looked over to me, "what ever happened to **that** football?"

I remembered immediately, a few weeks back, when Tobi had pretended to scare us all inside the school after everyone had left, including the janitor. Tobi had accidentally dropped it while we scrambled out of the school. It had something creepy inscribed onto it, which was the thing that triggered us to leave. "Tobi left it in the school" I replied.

"Exactly" Kisame smiled, "it had something written on it didn't it? we should get it back"

I frowned, "if Tobi dropped it in the hallway, then someone must have picked it up already"

"That's what we thought" Sasori replied, "but we asked around as soon as we got to school and nobody saw anything"

"and then we asked the Janitor if he had repaired a broken window and he said he didn't, yeah" Deidara finished.

"Wait" I held up one of my hands, "so you're saying that the window magically fixed itself?"

Deidara nodded while the other two mumbled something quietly in response, "don't be ridiculous" I joked, "someone must have fixed it, broken windows don't just fix themselves"

Nobody else said anything and the three of them turned around to leave, "once everyone is gone, we're going inside anyways" Kisame turned and hollered.

Well, I had nothing better to do. Even if this whole thing looked like a giant hoax, it **was** Halloween after all. I glanced back at Tobi, who was surprisingly quiet. Even if I couldn't admit it entirely, there was a part of my brain that convinced me that I was just 'itching' to go with them. I tapped my foot on the ground as I contemplated on going or not, most of the students seemed to have left already but it would be a while until the school would be completely empty. I watched curiously as Kisame, Deidara and Sasori examined the window we had broken a couple weeks earlier. However, my attention veered elsewhere as Kakuzu came out from the school doors, counting a pile of something clutched tightly in his hands. A few seconds later out came a pleading Hidan.

Kakuzu turned around to face Hidan, "no Hidan!" he yelled, "I will not pay for your damn candy!"

"But...-"

"No! Now get lost and go bother someone else"

Hidan frowned, passing up his middle finger as Kakuzu left the area. He ended up looking over to me where his facial expression changed from a pouty frown to a dominant seriousness. I held back a gasp, he wasn't going to walk over was he- oh lordy help me. That moment when he had taken off his shirt really stuck into my mind and no matter how hard I tried to forget it I couldnt, and now, I couldn't even look at him the same. The white blanket overtop of Tobi was a quick but dearly pathetic solution to my problem as I ripped it off and hung it over myself. The poorly cut eyesockets left me just enough room to see Hidan walking over with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Hey!" Tobi exclaimed, "that was Tobi's blanket" Tobi began to try and prod the white sheet off but I persisted and held it tightly so it wouldn't come off.

"Nao" Hidan stopped infront of me, "do you have any-"

"Tobi did it" I blabbered out randomly

"what the hell are you talking about?" Hidan frowned

"uhh, I mean" I paused for a moment, "nevermind!" I scurried off in a random direction, Tobi's costume flowing in the wind as I ran towards the side of the school. Unfortunately, the little holes in the blanket had shifted over to another spot and I couldn't exactly see properly. I slowed down but ended up bumping into Kisame who was still bent over examining the window with Sasori and Deidara.

"watch where you're going" Kisame complained

"sorry" I apologized, finally taking off the white sheet and folding it my arms

"so you finally decided to join, yeah" Deidara put his hands on his hips and gave me the 'told you so' look

As much as I wanted to, I didn't, but looking back at Hidan and Tobi scuffling around about money and candy I decided to join for the sake of it, "so, what are we looking for?" I asked peering into the window

"nothing" Sasori replied, "we're waiting for the janitor to leave"

"I see"

**Two hours later...**

I yawned quietly as I layed on my stomach, pulling grass out from the side of the building and making a pile. Tobi and Hidan had joined and of course, I made sure I didn't make eye contact with Hidan for my own silly reasons. Every so often Tobi would topple over my pile of grass and I had to rebuild it, Kisame sat propped up against the side of the school building half asleep. Deidara sat doodling on a patch of dirt with a stick, Sasori starred up at the clouds and Hidan was laying on his back, fast asleep with his scythe clutched tightly in his arms. Nobody seemed to notice that the lights inside the school were already shut off, and not a noise was heard from inside. It was past five o' clock and I'm sure the younger kids were already out trick-or-treating. I was just about to doze off into a peaceful sleep when- _crash._ Something shattered and it sounded like it came from inside the school. My eyes shot open and I sat up, still slightly dazed from the two hour relaxation period. I wasn't the only one who had heard it, Kisame had already stood up and was looking into the window, aswell as Sasori and Deidara. The three of them whispering something to eachother as they all ran to the other side of the building, leaving me with Hidan and Tobi, both fast asleep. I examined them while they slept, even though in the back of my mind, I felt like I was a stalker for even watching them sleep like this but it was the only time Hidan and Tobi were ever quiet.

"Hey" I whispered, "you guys need to wake up" I shook Tobi lightly on the shoulder but he simply rolled over and continued to sleep. I really didn't feel like sitting here for another hour trying to wake them up so I opened up the white sheet I still had in my hand and put it on Tobi. As for Hidan, I eyed him suspiciously and crawled over beside him sitting down and leaning over to examine his Scythe. The three bladed weapon looked dangerous far away, but it looked even worse when up close. I reached over to touch it, accidentally nicking my finger on one of the blades. The blood from my finger oozed out and it ended up falling onto Hidan's cheek. Great- now what? I quickly whiped my finger off on the grass and leaned over to whipe away the blood that sat as a lonely droplet on his cheek. I slowly leaned in, reaching over to whipe it away when-

"what in fucks name are you doing?" Hidan had opened his eyes and was starring right at me with that 'wtf are you doing' look.

My face immediately colored itself with a bright red as I sat up, taking my hand away. My brain couldn't come up with an answer for this awkward situation and all I wanted to do in the first place was touch his Scythe. He lifted up his hand, wiping off the blood on his cheek and examining it, "what did you do?" he asked sitting up.

"Well I-" I scrambled to find something to say, "uhmm- uhhh", I ended up making odd squeaks and my hands occasionally made weird motions to my murmurs and mumblings.

Hidan's eyes shifted over to my hand that was laying quietly on my lap, one my fingers stained red. He grabbed my face with one of his hands, pressing my cheeks together so I couldn't say anything and he bent in closely, "I know what you were doing" he whispered leaning in closer.

I mumbled and questioned him incoherently, my mouth squished together so I couldn't say anything and the red plaster of color did not fade away from my face, infact it got redder.

"someone tried to come and steal my scythe right!" Hidan exclaimed, "and you tried to keep them away, those damn cocksuckers!" he waved his free hand in the air, "and you accidentally got cut in the process!" his face grew bright, as if he had just discovered something historical. He eventually let go of my face and sat back.

I sighed, Hidan was totally oblivious and for the sake of this situation, I was almost glad, "yeah Hidan, that's it" I laughed nervously.

"okay so, why were you leaning so close to me then?" he stated

I froze, "n-no reason" I mumbled

"I know why" he shook his head, "you were comparing our rosaries, weren't you?"

I looked down at the pendant that was hanging from my neck, a familiar symbol of our friendship, "n-no Hidan actually um-" I stuttered, "I just wanted to touch your-" ahh, who cared about his scythe. I had grown feelings for this jerk and I didn't want to admit it.

"actually Hidan, I-"

_to be continued-_

_

* * *

_

_yay, to be continued!_

_the second part will be updated veeryyy shortly. e-e_

_*gigglesnort*_

_( again, I don't have to time to proofread, my apologies for any spelling errors )_


	8. N is for Notorious

**N is for _November_**

**and**

**November is for _Notorious_**

_I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki._

_Naruto/Akatsuki (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Nao (c) THURTEEN_

* * *

"Actually Hidan I've been meaning to tell you something" I mumbled quietly.

...

...

...

"well spit it out!" Hidan frowned.

'Nevermind!' I told myself, I didn't want to say this anymore. Surely I couldn't confess or even present a slight notion of feeling I had for him out loud. I clearly had not thought this over for there were tons of unclear possibilities for this outcome and I was afraid they would not be pleasant. Now, I had to cleverly come up with an excuse for my mistake. I shuffled through my brain, looking for the perfect excuse. My finger was still bleeding, Tobi could be secretly listening in, Hidan was getting impatient... what was I supposed to do?

Hidan had diverted his attention down to my finger where I hastily smudged the bleeding around on my own hand, basically making it look messier and worse. My attempt to make it stop bleeding was failing but it seemed to keep him occupied. I was about to wipe it off on the grass when Hidan grabbed my arm and lifted it up for both of us to see clearly. I was puzzled and a bit surprised by his touch. His hands were large, being able to wrap around my wrist completely, it seemed he could snap my arm in half with ease if he wished for it. We both starred vacantly at my bloodied hand for a minute, I was about to protest when he stuck my finger in his mouth. I had no idea what I was supposed to say at this point, just sit there I guess and gawk at his sudden actions. I could feel his saliva cover my finger and it felt awkward.

"Hidan..." I squirmed uncomfortably.

He proceeded to take it out of his mouth, "it stopped bleeding" he said seriously.

I quickly wiped my finger off on my pants, "uh, thanks" I smiled weakly.

I sat there quietly and I started to bite my lip. Now what was I supposed to do? I began to shift my eyes in different directions, I couldn't possibly look him in the eyes after that. I was basically praying that someone would come bursting from around the corner and interrupt this deathly silence. But of course, just like every cheesy romance you see in the theater they always end up making eye contact, my eyes only for a second looked back at Hidan who had apparently been giving me a stern look for the passed few minutes... and then we made eye contact. I could feel a huge lump in the back of my throat, and I watched him lean in closer. His eyes trying to avert their gaze from my own. I felt stiff and I couldn't find the strength to move, so my solution? Close my eyes as tight as I possibly could. He must have been only inches away from my face when-

"you have something on your shirt"

"Wha...?" I quickly opened my eyes and tilted my head down towards my shirt where-

"made you look!" Hidan hollered, bumping me in the chin and smiling furiously.

Woah. What just happened? I suddenly felt like jelly as I let myself lightly fall onto my back and heave out a huge sigh.

Hidan leaned over, "what did you think I was going to do?"

"I'd rather not say"

"tell me"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"later"

"okay"

We sat there for a moment, I was still laying on my back while he towered over me, his violet eyes gazed hastily over mine. My own facial expression turned blank as there were no words exchanged, just glances from this compromising position. My hair was messy and it had strung out over my face but I was too lazy to fix it, or rather my body was too frozen from this paralyzing awkwardness to even think about moving a muscle. Hidan, who was now laying beside me, body hung over mine moved his hand towards my face. He sifted through my hair and moved it to the side. His hands were large and he cupped the side of my face with it, my stomach fluttering with butterflies.

"Hidan what are you...?" I proceeded to put my hands on his, immediately wanting to pull his hand away by reflex but I stopped myself and looked up at him. My face flushed with a soft tinge of pink and I just rested my hands over his.

Why had I suddenly revealed this gesture of affection? On top of that Hidan was doing something so unlikely of him that for a second I almost thought that aliens abducted him and replaced him with someone else. I smirked at the thought and began to close my eyes, only because the sun was piercing the very pupils of my eyeballs though ( yeah, sure ). I had no idea what had suddenly came over Hidan but honestly, I wasn't complaining. _'Wait, the sun? wasn't it cloudy and stormy just a few minutes ago?... and what about everyone else? Where had they run off to?' ah, whatever..._

This moment seemed to last decades and while I was lost in my own fantasies he put his hand down and I opened my eyes. I shifted my head to the side where I couldn't help but notice that he was clutching the grass, as I turned my gaze back to Hidan he had put his forehead on my own. '_He's so damn close...' _I could feel his breathing on my own lips as I held my breathe, "you know..." he began to speak.

"You've been getting me to think about things lately, and I fucking hate it, seriously" he whispered. _'Even under the pressure of the situation, Hidan never ceases to calm his colorful array of language...' _I joked quietly to myself but immediately focused my attention on what he was saying. I honestly didn't know how I was supposed to respond, I simply starred at his closed eyes. "This isn't right" he complained.

"What isn't right?" I whispered back.

"These feelings... and now I'm left in this vulnerable state, left for Jashin to devour me"

_'Hold it! this was getting WAY to deep' _I huffed quietly and pushed him away. We both sat up and I looked down at the silver necklace Hidan had given me only a couple months before. I wrapped it in my hands and pressed it against my cheek. "Do you remember when you gave this to me, Hidan?"

"Well yeah" he replied snarkily.

"The feelings you had then were not all that different from now, did you feel vulnerable at that time too?" I added. Hidan opened his mouth to protest but I shushed him, "the feelings a friendship gives you does not make you vulnerable Hidan. It strengthens your character, don't take it the wrong way" I smiled weakly. Hidan did not say anything, instead he mimicked my own actions and grabbed his own pendant, touching the metal to his own cheek.

Just then, a loud crashing noise echoed from within the school and an angry "Tobi!" followed shortly after. I glanced over to the now empty white sheet that was laying on the ground, Tobi was gone! _'how much had he seen?' _I panicked for a moment and proceeded to lift myself up off the ground. Hidan did the same and we walked over to a nearby window. Peering inside I saw the familiar blue man, clutching Tobi by the collar of his shirt, "Tobi is sorry!" he pleaded.

"Tobi if you ever do that again I swear to God..." Kisame growled.

Apparently while they were all scouting out the inside of the school Tobi had accidentally knocked over a glass vase that was sitting inside one of the classrooms, Kisame who had been completely oblivious to Tobi's presence had been completely mortified by the sudden noise. I covered my mouth while an un-denying laughter brushed over my lips. I knocked on the window and Kisame and Tobi looked over, Tobi waved childishly while Kisame roughly put Tobi back on the ground. Kisame opened the window, "I thought you guys would already be inside, what have you been doing?"

"uhhh, we were scouting outside for any suspicious activity" I lied.

"and...?"

"we saw nothing" I averted my eyes away from Kisame's, "well we better keep looking heh heh heh" I laughed nervously and pulled Hidan away.

In the end the group did not find any paranormal activity inside the school, it appears it was just another Halloween tale yet to be discovered next year. Although that did not prevent stories from spreading, Nao had something much more important on her mind. The events of that day were not something she could just forget. It seemed as though Hidan could not grasp the concept of a friendship, this made her frustrated. On top of that, Hidan had shown a very intimate side of himself that she had never seen before, and it made her uncomfortable that it was in such a public area. Even after she got home she could still feel the butterflies, fluttering around in her stomach. She took off the pendant and examined it, Hidan is such a notorious guy...

yeah, **notorious.**

* * *

Kinda wrapped up the ending of this chapter a little quickly. Was too lazy to write out the experience the Akatsuki had inside the school. I also updated this really late. ^^;

This chapter was kinda mushy XD


	9. N is for No luck or maybe lots of luck?

**N is for November**

**and**

**November is for No Luck- or maybe lots of luck?**

_ I do not own Naruto/Akatsuki_

_naruto/akatsuki (c) masashi kishimoto_

_Nao (c) THURTEEN_

_Seems I've made this a tad confusing, didn't notice this AT all, but I did switch from 1st to 3rd person on a couple of my paragraphs. x_x_

_It has been fixed though, thank you lovely reader who pointed it out. xD_

* * *

**( a couple weeks later )**

I shifted under the warmth of my blankets, I mumbled something incoherently, followed by an abrupt, "NO WAIT". I tossed myself to the side where I slid off the edge of my bed and fell to the hard wooden floor. My eyes shot open and I sat up, the morning sunlight peeked in through my window and I squinted and turned away. The dream I had just had, was the same one Ihad been having for the last few nights... in fact it was the same dream I had when I fell a sleep in school back in October. It puzzled me to no end and I couldn't help but connect the little boy to Hidan, they looked so strangely alike. I rubbed the back of my head and lazily pulled myself up from the floor. _'Should I ask Hidan about it?'_ I questioned myself for a minute, _'no! he'd probably just call be crazy and walk away'._ I decided I wouldn't tell him about, besides what are the chances of me seeing Hidan and his mother in a dream? _'ha ha ha... silly me'. _I paused, _'and what about the whole pointing thing? Why were they pointing at me?'_ I immediately detached myself from that thought and quickly finished making my bed.

It was Saturday, a day to relax- wait no, I had homework... _'damn'._ I cursed silently under my breathe and set my hand down on one of my dressers to pick up the silver pendant. My hand explored the top of the dresser for a few seconds before I glanced down, it wasn't there. My eyes widened with worry, _'I swear I left it here'_ I knelt down, slithering around on the floor, maybe it had fallen on the floor? nope. Under my bed? nope. Behind the dresser? nope. In my closet? nope. Did I sleep with it on? nope. Damn, I was running out of ideas. Wait, I remembered that yesterday, I had taken it off inside the classroom for some apparent reason. Did I leave it there? Sure hope not. I panicked, what if someone takes it? What if it had fallen on the floor and the janitor thought of it as some necessary item and- I threw myself on the bed and heaved a sigh. _'I have to go get it', _quickly I got dressed into something casual, brushed my teeth and combed my hair at the same time and flew out my bathroom door. My mother was sitting at the table, sipping some tea.

"Good morn-" she began, but I had already sped out the door. I struggled to put on my shoes as I hopped out onto the dirt road and jogged not-so-placidly through the central area of Konoha.

My headband flowing freely around my neck I hadn't realized it wasn't tight enough and it flew off, flying gracefully in the opposite direction. I grunted in disapproval and stopped, turning around I briskly walked to pick it up, but as I swiftly turned around to begin my sprint again I ran into someone. I fell backwards, landing clumsily on my ass I created a small cloud of dust.

"What the hell?" a loud voice spoke domineeringly.

I looked up only to find the face I least wanted to see at a time like this, Hidan. He had his hands on his hips and he raised a brow sarcastically.

"Well, well, well" he smirked, "and where are you going in such a rush on a Saturday morning?" he proceeded to say as he gave me a hand up.

I dusted myself off, "hmm, well, that's a good question Hidan. Actually, it's SUCH a good question that why don't you just sit here... and think about it" I paused, "okay? well, see you later" I gave a pathetic smile, waved, and hurried off passed him. However, Hidan's curiosity had been sucked into this little game and he swung around on his heels, watching as Nao speedily hurried off. She wasn't getting away from him that easily, he wasn't doing anything anyways... well, anything important. Actually, it was Hidan's turn to be on grocery duty today and it honestly took a good sum of hours to wrap up all the groceries considering how much each of them ate in a day. Oh well, it was their fault for leaving him with this job and he stealthily started to follow Nao.

I was honestly very tired once I reached the school, I bent down to have a breather and then peered in through the main door windows of the school. It was very dark, just like that time when they were all looking for that ghost on Halloween, good times- I smiled. It felt weird trying to get into the school without my friends, but I did have a legitimate reason to. "Maybe I should just wait until Monday" I contemplated out loud-

"Wait until Monday for what?" a voice behind me spoke. I whirled around to find Hidan standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets.

"Ohh, H-Hidan... what brings you h-here?" I stuttered trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"what do you think?" he scoffed, "I was curious, that's all, so cough it up, what are you really here for?"

I gulped, but the lump in the back of my throat didn't go away, "I uh..."

"yeeesss?"

"uhm..."

"tell me!"

"you know that restaurant near my house? It serves really great food, you should-"

"don't change the subject, woman!" Hidan folded his arms against his chest.

"Okay fine" I blurted out, "I lost the rosary you gave me"

Hidan laughed, "is that why you're so worried? I have like, a dozen more at home, seriously" he paused, "I can just give you another one"

"but it wouldn't be the same" I argued, "that's the one you gave me first, I want to get that one back"

Hidan stopped laughing, "you really liked it that much huh?"

I nodded, "it was kind of special"

We both sat in silence for a minute, "well-" Hidan began, "lets go get that rosary then"

I smiled and followed him around the back of the school, to a spot where the group had previously snuck in a few weeks before. He opened up a large vent and then instructed me to crawl inside and then open one of the windows from inside one of the classrooms. It was considerably stuffy as I crawled through the ventilation system, which was surprisingly large for a vent. I managed to make it to one of the classrooms and push open the loose vent and fall out. I looked at the weak vent, _'no wonder so many kids who are late just magically show up, they use this !' _ I laughed. I watched as Hidan tapped on the window and I quickly ran over to open it up. He jumped through and examined the area.

"We probably shouldn't start turning on the lights" I pondered, "otherwise we might start to attract people"

"Good point" Hidan nodded.

"So where did you say you left it?" He said, walking towards the classroom door

"Well, I thought I left it in this very classroom actually, we were just lucky enough to end up here" I replied, looking on top of desks and chairs. We looked around the room for awhile, all the trashcans had already been emptied, the desks were wiped clean and the teacher's desk only had useless papers on it. We were having no luck.

"Well it's most definitely not here" Hidan mumbled, "do you know where else you could of left it?"

I thought about it for a moment, "start checking different classes?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Oh dear Jashin, this is going to take a fucking hell of a long time" Hidan whined and walked out the door but only peeked back in a moment later, "Oh but, don't feel bad okay? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to do this for you" and then he was gone.

I only smiled, and then I too walked out the door to go to a different classroom. Indeed, just like Hidan had so lovingly said, it took a "fucking hell" of a long time. The size of the Konoha high school was nothing to scoff at and they had just barely made it to the third level of the school when Hidan shouted, "found IT!"

At the sound of his voice I jumped, bonking my head on one of the desks. But that didn't matter, as I had already picked myself up and scurried out the door. It was hard to see though, as our only source of light was from the windows, thank God it was a sunny day out. I carefully crept along, holding the railing as I made why way to one of the classrooms. This classroom was especially dark, the windows were rather small and I could only make out the rough shape of Hidan walking up to me. He held up the rosary, it sparkled with the bit of like that did shine through and I smiled.

"Thank you Hidan... for helping me" I touched the cold piece of metal against my fingers. Although it still didn't explain why it got into this classroom, but who cares. All that mattered was that I had it back now.

Hidan gently pulled me inside the classroom and put the rosary up in front of my face, "don't lose it again"

"I wont, I promise" I chuckled.

He began to put it around my neck, pushing my hair out of the way and setting it down neatly so it dangled. Before I knew it he had pushed me against the wall. My heart started pounding furiously as he began to play with the strands of my hair.

"About what happened a few weeks ago, in the field" he began,

I instantly knew what he was talking about, I blushed lightly but he couldn't tell, it was too dark to notice. "W-What about it?" I asked quietly.

"You're right, I don't know shit about friendship" he continued, "you're basically the only person outside of the group I live with that tolerates my crap, seriously" He leaned in closer and began to stroke my cheek with one of his hands. I couldn't help but smile generously, I had finally got him to realize what it meant to have a friend and it felt very rewarding. He began to plant soft kisses on my neck and I put my hand on the back of his head. I gasped quietly as I felt his tongue flick out and onto my skin, he moved up to my jawline, onto my cheek and to my nose, where he moved down and I was met with a pair of lips to my own. His body was now completely pressed up against mine, and I randomly played with a piece of his hair. His tongue prodded open my own mouth and it explored excitedly. I eagerly returned the kiss and eventually he broke it for air. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I enveloped him in a hug. Although this wasn't the most romantic place on earth, I mean in a school after it's closed on a Saturday? c'mon! It was still totally worth it thought.

"Hidan, this 'friendship' means so much to me"

"Well sweet cheeks, if you ever want anything more, I think I can comply with that request" he smiled vigorously

I simply buried my face in his shoulder and nodded, "Okay Hidan" :)

This day had started out very unlucky, but in the end, luck was one my side- _'wait, did he just call me sweet cheeks?'_

* * *

Mmmm, I love this chapter ;P


End file.
